


Memento Vivire- An Overwatch FanFiction

by MadSalty017



Series: Memento Vivire [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Reaper - Freeform, Soldier76 - Freeform, electric, mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSalty017/pseuds/MadSalty017
Summary: memento vivire- Lat. "Remember to live"Sara knew nothing of a life outside of Overwatch. The life her father pulled her into. And yet, she loved it more than anything in the world.When she's asked to join Blackwatch, there was no way Sara could say no. But she soon lived to regret the decision entirely.--------Takes place before the Retribution mission (ya know, before Reyes screws everyone over).First Published: 28 January 2020
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Jesse McCree/Original Character(s), Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Vincent
Series: Memento Vivire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653145
Kudos: 1





	1. The Basics

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

 **Paeona**  
Sara Morrison  
 _Support_  
Voiced by: Christy Carlson Romano  
Played by: Amelia Rose Blaire

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

 **Soldier: 76**  
John "Jack" Morrison  
 _Damage_  
Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

 **McCree**  
Jesse McCree  
 _Damage_  
Voiced by: Matthew Mercer

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

 **Ana**  
Ana Amari  
 _Support_  
Voiced by: Aysha Selim

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

 **Mercy**  
Angela Zeigler  
 _Support_  
Voiced by: Lucie Pohl

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

 **Reaper**  
Gabriel Reyes  
 _Damage_  
Voiced by: Keith Ferguson

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

 **Genji**  
Genji Shimada  
 _Damage_  
Voiced by: Gaku Space

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

 **Moira**  
Moira O'Deorain  
 _Support_  
Voiced by: Genevive O'Reilly

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━


	2. Index and Encyclopedia

**This will be updated as chapters come out, so be on the lookout for new terms and chapter names!**

╓═══════☆═══════╖

_INDEX_

╙═══════☆═══════╜

 _i_ \- _The Basics_  
 _ii- Index and Encyclopedia_

1- ???  
2- ???  
3- ???  
4- ???  
5- ???  
6- ???  
7- ???  
8- ???  
9- ???  
10- ???  
11- ???  
12- ???  
13- ???  
14- ???  
15- ???  
16- ???  
17- ???  
18- ???  
19- ???  
20- ???  
21- ???  
22- ???  
23- ???  
24- ???  
25- ???  
26- ???  
27- ???  
28- ???  
29- ???  
30- ???  
31- ???  
32- ???  
33- ???  
34- ???  
35- ???  
36- ???  
37- ???  
38- ???  
39- ???  
40- ???

╓═══════☆═══════╖

_ENCYCLOPEDIA_

╙═══════☆═══════╜

 _ **People**_  
 **Sara Morrison-** Main Character, 25. Known as Paeona in Overwatch and Blackwatch. Daughter of Jack Morrison  
 **Jack Morrison-** Main Character, 48. Leader of Overwatch, and known as Soldier: 76.  
 **Jesse McCree-** Main Character, 26. Known as McCree in Overwatch and Blackwatch.   
**Ana Amari-** Main Character, 49. Commander in Overwatch, and known only as Ana.

 ** _Other_**  
 **Overwatch-** Foundation created by the UN in order to defeat the Omnics during the Omnic Crisis. Became the modern-day superheroes.   
**Blackwatch-** Foundation created by Overwatch for undercover and secret missions that the rest of the world should not have known about it. 


	3. Overwatch Missions Suck

My favorite weather was always when the sky was clear, or even slightly cloudly, and the air was just cool enough to put on a jacket. The wind blows gently, your hair kinda flies up and it makes for really great pictures. The leaves are just starting to turn brown and orange and begin to crunch under your feet as you walked. Animals are starting to get ready to burrow up for the winter, and most people are getting ready to bundle up as well.

It made me feel... calm.

Today was not one of those days. 

"Lena!" I shouted, running forward. 

She turned and laughed, zipping off in order to shoot more enemies.

"Goddammit, do you want me to heal you or not?!" I groaned, pulling out my pistol and shooting someone who tried to jump on me. Their body landed with a loud _thump,_ and I winced. 

" _Lena let Sara patch you up, please,_ " I heard Rinehardt shout over the radio. 

I heard a zip and Lena was finally next to me with a little pout on her face. I laughed a little, pulling out a gauze pad. She had gotten scrapped by a bullet, and should have been able to heal herself but _nooo_ she was too tired to zip backward a little.

"Try not to get hurt again, okay?" I mumbled, shooing her off.

"You got it, love!" Lena said cheerfully. 

I rolled my eyes playfully, pulling my gun back out. 

I wasn't used to the Overwatch missions anymore. As of a year ago, I had been moved to the backup rotation after Dad had put me into Blackwatch. They needed a healer, and since Angela was already handling most of the Overwatch missions, I had offered. 

However, Blackwatch was sneaking around, not running around and having a team who doesn't listen to me.

 _I need to tell Angela later that she needs more credit._ I could hear Reinhardt shout in pain, and ran off to help him.

The section had been cleared a few minutes later. Citizens were starting to come out again, asking question after question as we approached our jet.

"Sara, where have you been?"

"Sara, have you been fired from Overwatch?"

"How is your father doing?"

I grit my teeth, pressing forward. Dad said that I could ignore them. That I was allowed to just move on and not listen. Rinehardt wrapped his arm around me, closing me off from a majority of the reporters. Lena zipped forward and into the jet, starting it up. The roar of the turbines would have blown my ears out if I hadn't been ready for it. I couldn't hear the reporters anymore, which I was thankful for.

The passenger's door opened up and revealed Lena, smirking with a hand on her hip. Rinehardt rushed me on, and we were followed by a couple of other members just as the door began to close.

I shrugged Rinehardt's arm off my shoulder, walking upfront with Lena. She sat in the pilot's seat, and I sat next to her.

She looked at me, "How do you feel?"

I looked at her, "Like shit."

Lena laughed, "You still like Blackwatch?"

"Well, yeah. I don't have to worry about getting shot at as much," I mumbled. 

Lena nodded, beginning to lift the plane into the air, "Maybe after I get steady you could go rest a bit? I'm sure that you need it."

"Yeah," I nodded, "That sounds great."

We touched down a few hours later. I carried all of my equipment behind me as people rushed off all around me. Dad stood a little farther away from the ship with Gabe and Ana. 

I smiled a little, walking over to the trio.

"I did _not_ miss that," I mumbled.

Gabe laughed, "Why do you think I stick to Blackwatch, kid?"

Dad and Ana chuckled a little, beginning to walk away. I followed behind them, allowing Gabe to catch up after a second.

"How's Angela doing?" I asked.

"She's almost finished with the surgery," Dad said from up by Ana.

I nodded, adjusting my bags on my arms as we walked inside. Gabe walked off, leaving me to follow behind Dad and Ana. We approached Dad's office and paused. Ana left, and after a moment I entered into the office. 

His office was covered in memorabilia from the greatest of glory days. Pictures of him with the original team hung over the walls, some press conferences. Only a few held me, and fewer held Vincent. A plaque on his desk read "Commander John Morrison". 

"Sara, how'd the mission go?" Dad asked, closing his office door.

"It went okay as far as Overwatch mission goes," I mumbled, sitting in a chair in front of Dad's desk.

"Everyone got healed okay?" Dad sat himself down.

"Well Lena kept running away from me after she got grazed by a bullet," I grumbled.

"And you're doing okay? Do I need to set up another therapy appointment?" Fingers became templed as he relaxed a bit.

"Yes appointment, but I'm doing okay," I said.

Dad sat forward, "Are you sure? You're younger than I was when I started-."

I held my hands up, "Dad. I'm fine. You've gotten me therapy, which helps a lot."

Dad sighed, "Alright. You're free to go, kiddo."

I smiled, "Thanks, Dad. I'll see you at dinner."

"Yup."

I stood, grabbing my bags.

"Oh, Sara, last thing. We finally figured out the Deadlock Gang's next hit. I want you to go with Gabe," Dad said. 

I hesitated, "Yeah, I'll go."

"Alright, I'll see you kid."

I quickly opened the door and left. I didn't _want_ to go, but I knew he would have bothered me until I went. I finally was allowed to go to my room. I tossed my stuff on the ground, plopping onto my bed. My muscles relaxed, and my eyes slowly slid closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


End file.
